Kiss Kiss Fall In Love!
by smuttyandabsurd
Summary: A collection of short fills for the kiss meme on Tumblr. Featuring multiple pairings.
1. China x Russia

**stars-in-the-lake requested:** Kiss meme, rochu "War's End" kiss

* * *

 _9\. "War's End" kiss_

* * *

Ivan caught sight of him from a distance and smiled a wide beaming smile.

Yao raised his arm and saluted in greeting, but Ivan was already striding towards him in quick purposeful steps, heedless to the mass of people criss-crossing his path.

Before he knew it, he was swooped into Ivan's arms, twisted to one side, and dipped. Alarmed, he snatched at Ivan's shoulder and clung on. He was acutely aware of Ivan's hand gripping his waist, the other cradling the back of his neck. Then their lips met, hot and sudden and open-mouthed; his eyes widened, staring up at the young nation who was kissing him so shamelessly in front of his troops.

There were cheers and hooting laughter from all around in complete disregard to his shock. Heat crawled up his face as Ivan deepened the kiss, his brows furrowing in passion.

He _wanted_ to return the kiss. He had love, longing and fervour he had carefully cultivated in their years apart, but now he found himself faltering.

He was sorry to have to push him away.


	2. Austria x Prussia

**anonymous requested:** For the kiss meme, 3 and PruAus !

* * *

 _3\. Drunk/sloppy kiss_

* * *

The evening had started out with the usual banter between them.

Gilbert had wit and cleverness aplenty, of course, where the little master struggled to phrase a single notable putdown in retaliation. He claimed his victory in due course when Roderich lapsed into silence (he had actually fallen asleep but neither had noticed it at the time).

The pub closed soon after and the two men stumbled drunkenly home. Before they got far, Gilbert skidded suddenly to a halt, stopping mid-song to announce, "Fuck I gotta take a slash, I'm busting!"

It was how they ended in a back alley with their mouths together, kissing sloppily as they stepped around puddles of piss and vomit (Roderich had complained about it, but he was slurring and Gilbert didn't take notice). He had the little master pressed up to a brick wall, and his glasses soon fogged up with the breaths they took in between trading saliva and slurping on tongues.

"I still rather we not do this here," Roderich mumbled sleepily as Gilbert mouthed kisses down the side of his neck. Did the idiot not realise he was wearing goddamn suede?

"Yeah, well, you're free to go anytime," Gilbert breathed, snickering as the little master stayed put.

But after a while, Roderich declared that he was tired, and that he was going to go home with or without Gilbert. This sudden burst of independence was only slightly spoiled by the fact that he started marching in the wrong direction and tripped over a rubbish sack.


	3. Germany x North Italy

**graceadee requested:** For the kiss meme! How about 3. Drunk/sloppy kiss with either gerita or germancest, basically tipsy germany with whomever you'd prefer ~

* * *

 _3\. Drunk/sloppy kiss_

* * *

Feli had turned up completely unannounced, but he had a brought with him a bottle of red which earned him a pardon.

"In my home we call it a vino di meditazione," he said with uncharacteristic pride, producing a hunk of parmesan as well as he stripped off his coat. "I wanted to drink it with someone I like, so I came over. So let's drink it together!"

The wine had been delectable, tasting of chocolate, dark cherry, and a savoury meatiness which lingered on the tongue. It washed down well with the cheese, but tasted even better on Feli's soft pink lips. The kiss had been slow and unintentional, brought together from drinking 16.5% alcohol content and sitting in close proximity. He had Feli pushed back on the couch and was kissing him hungrily, clumsily, tasting all of him and eliciting soft pleasurable moans.

When he came to, Ludwig flushed and turned abruptly aside, holding his face in his hand. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," he mumbled.

Feli pecked a kiss to the side of his mouth which turned him even redder in the face. He pulled back, flustered and embarrassed, but Feli only rose with him, forcing him back until their positions were reversed. The back of his head rested on the couch arm as he stared up at Feli, his vision swimming from alcohol and the heat.

"I want Ludwig to feel good," Feli murmured as he dipped in to kiss him again. Ludwig was still blushing, but he did not pull away this time.

* * *

 _~ Bonus Germancest ~_

"I want my little brother to feel good," Gilbert snickered, pushing Ludwig back with the hand that was not fused to his Beck's.

Unimpressed by his dishevelled appearance and beer-soured breath, Ludwig merely intoned, "You're going to spill beer on the couch."


	4. North Italy x Prussia

**preussens-tugenden requested:** 17 PruIta!

* * *

 _17\. Shy kiss_

* * *

"Feli! Hey, come give big brother a kiss! Come!"

Gilbert flung his arms out in welcome as Feliciano dashed towards him. They embraced, little Feli giggling as he was swooped off his feet and spun around the room. He always liked seeing Gilbert who was openly affectionate with him.

"You're getting heavy," Gilbert groaned as they twirled to a stop. He hitched Feli higher up his chest, and the child quickly cinched his legs around his waist to keep from slipping. "Now where's my kiss?"

"Here!" Feli giggled, and he planted it squarely over Gilbert's mouth.

No-one had gone so red as quickly as Gilbert Weilschmidt did in that moment. He almost dropped the child; Feli had to grip his shoulders to keep from falling, and Gilbert adjusted his weight with another hitch up.

"Big brother, are you okay?" Feli asked curiously.

Gilbert quietly stewed, his hand slapped over his mouth and his lips tingling from the kiss as he wondered: _Was that Feli's first…?_

"Um, was that your first kiss, big brother?"

Gilbert blanched.

The child was right.


	5. America x Russia

**anonymous requested:** 4 with rusame :y

* * *

 _4\. Awkward kiss_

* * *

Alfred marched up to Ivan in the sandbox behind the nursery with the most serious look he could muster on his small six-year-old face.

"Ivan, I need a favour!" he cried, bunching his hands into tight little fists.

Ivan looked up from the sand mound he had been steadily building all through break. Alfred was grinning, and he knew that there was nothing he could say or do to deter the blue-eyed boy from whatever he planned on asking.

Giving the sand a final pat of his hand, he grunted, "What is it?"

"Let me kiss you!"

Ivan didn't think he heard him right. "What?"

"When I kiss Elyse, I don't want it to be stupid or weird. So let me practice kissing with you first!"

"No. Go find someone else."

Ivan surprised himself by how quickly he turned down Alfred's request. He spun back round to his sand mound, his face turning beetroot red as Alfred whined and wheedled and made a general nuisance of himself in the small sandbox.

Before Alfred could tread on his mound in tantrum, he gave in. "All right, all right, f-fine! J-just a quick one, okay?"

He regretted his decision the second Alfred squatted before him and brought their faces together.

Alfred's eyes were set with a determined look, his lips pursing in anticipation and slightly parted to reveal his newly-fitted braces. Slowly, he pressed his lips to Ivan's, and the latter was so taken aback by the warmth and soft plumpness that his mouth fell open. Unperturbed, Alfred simply tilted his head and leaned further in, his teeth and braces clacking clumsily against Ivan's.

Later, when they tried to pull apart, they realised to their horror that their braces had gotten tangled together.

Panicked and in some pain from struggling against each other (Alfred was crying and Ivan felt close to tears himself), the two boys were forced to find a teacher and confess to what they did so she could help untangle them.


	6. America x Japan

**anonymous requested:** Can you please do 17 and Ameripan?

* * *

 _17\. Shy kiss_

* * *

Considering what they had filmed so far for an erotic thriller, Alfred had not considered that the kissing scene would pose a problem. But there Kiku was, waving his copy of the script around, and speaking in rapid Japanese as the director hummed and hawed.

"What's going on?" he asked the on-site translator who was just passing through.

"Ah, Honda-san is not happy with the kiss scene, very not happy."

"But why? Wasn't he told?"

The translator only shrugged and hurried away, his eye on the clock.

It was another half hour before his co-star ran out of steam and the crew was roused to take their places onset. Kiku stood with his back to Alfred, the tips of his ears tinged red as he stared at the script that he was holding upside down.

"No worry, he say he do it," the translator whispered to Alfred with a thumbs up.

Kiku turned to face him. The camera began rolling, the clapperboard snapped shut, and he slipped into character as smoothly as a mask falls over a face. Alfred had to marvel at his professionalism.

They said their lines, Kiku finishing his and Alfred reciting his character's tortuous ardour, and all too quickly it was time for the kiss:

 _THE DENTIST reaches out his hand. Pushes JOHN's hair out of his face and STROKES his cheek. He leans in and KISSES JOHN…_

Kiku froze, stopping just short of kissing Alfred. The camera continued to roll but he remained frozen in place. His hand shivered against Alfred's cheek.

Before the director could call for a break, Alfred lunged forward and caught Kiku's lips with his, brushing the lightest and swiftest of kisses to Kiku's trembling mouth. For some reason he felt suddenly hot around his neck.

They turned away from each other afterwards, their cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

The director called exasperatedly for a cut.


	7. America x Russia (2)

**anonymous requested:** #5, rusame

* * *

 _5\. Angry kiss_

* * *

Part of the prison!AU.

* * *

"I will never let you go."

He punctuated this with a thrust of his hips, his cock slamming hard into Alfred. His captive let out a cry, a sharp pained sound tinged with anger and resentment. Oh he would have to beat the rebellion out of him later.

Alfred clutched still to his parole papers. He had done everything that was asked of him; he had served half his sentence, exhibited eight full years of good behaviour, charmed even the most conservative member of the parole board, and yet...

His grip tightened as his cuffed hands shook with rage. The papers were stamped: DENIED.

"Never," the Chief Warden breathed possessively into his ear. His thrusts came fast and erratic from behind, signalling that he was close to release.

He bit into Alfred's shoulder as he came, inciting a fresh yelp from the latter. But he had not had his fill of Alfred, his sweet blond favourite who had threatened to leave him...

Alfred let out a choked scream as he was wrenched back by his hair, sobbing as the Chief Warden pressed a hard kiss to his mouth. But the Chief Warden pulled suddenly back, blood dripping from his lips; Alfred had bitten him. As he fisted his hand and wiped the blood sliding down his chin, his surprise melted into a look of mirth.

"You're mine," he said, his eyes falling half lidded as a cruel smile twisted his lips. "Remember that."


	8. Greece x Japan

**le-scotty requested:** omg it's me i should have guessed from the moment I said to me that they were sadly underrated ;w; Weeeeell is GiriPan is okay with 17 then ?

* * *

 _17\. Shy kiss_

* * *

The sea breeze felt cool on Kiku's skin as he was slowly disrobed. Feeling self-conscious, he tried to distract himself with the sound of distantly crashing waves, but Herakles demanded all of his attention with his artful ministrations.

Herakles' hands, sea-roughened and calloused from net fishing, wrapped around his legs and spread him apart…

Herakles' lips, which always tasted of sea salt, brushed a kiss to his inner thigh, his breath rolling lightly across sensitive skin…

Heat pooled low in Kiku's belly as he grew slowly erect, and his cheeks flamed with embarrassment as Herakles lavished special attention to his scrotum; nipping, licking, kissing…

His body froze suddenly, his muscles growing taut as Herakles traced his kisses down to his anus. At the feel of his hotly moist tongue pushing into him, he called out in a strained whimpering voice, "Herakles!"

But it did nothing to deter him, and Kiku writhed bodily as the Greek licked at his hole with the eager fastidiousness of a cat.

He was mortified with shame.

After he had come (and Herakles had lapped at his mess as if it was honey), he curled to his side and buried his face into a pillow to avoid looking him in the eye. Herakles only smiled and pecked shyly at Kiku's naked shoulder in kind.


	9. North Italy x Prussia (2)

**sajwho requested:** For the kiss meme, can you please write 1 or/and 3, PruIta (Feliciano)? *-*

* * *

 _1\. "Good morning" kiss_

* * *

It was seven o'clock. Gilbert would usually be up and folding his sheets into crisp hospital corners, but this morning he woke to a sleeping Feliciano tucked in his arm. He lay staring at the ceiling, sneaking occasional peeks at Feli's adorable face and congratulating himself on his luck. But as time ticked past, his cheer slowly wore off as his back began to ache under his weight.

At a quarter past nine, just when he considered inching his arm out from around Feli and escaping that way, the latter awoke with a yawn, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He froze and attempted to fix a crooked smile, his arm trapped underneath Feli still at a more awkward angle.

"Gilbert, buongiorno!" Feli chirped. He raised his head and pecked at Gilbert's lips in greeting.

Deciding that he had held himself back for long enough, Gilbert piled on top Feli with a twisting manoeuvre. He felt his back popped, and the strain, mercifully, evaporated with it.

Feli lay gazing up at him, looking dishevelled and not quite awake yet.

"Buongiorno, mein Kätzchen," he whispered, and he kissed Feli fully on the mouth.


	10. America x Japan (2)

**ameripan-idiot requested:** 16, AmeriPan? For the kiss meme? If that's fine.

* * *

 _16\. French kiss_

* * *

Alfred couldn't tell if it was sweat or steam beading at his temples and rolling down his neck. Feeling dazed, he watched as the bamboo tray bearing cups and a vial of sake floated past.

Maybe it was time to leave, he vaguely thought.

He was still sitting and deliberating at the lip of the hot spring when Kiku slipped onto his lap, his skin sliding as smooth as silk over his. He blinked, his vision unclouding as Kiku brought their flushed faces close. Their foreheads touched, then the tips of their noses, and slowly, their lips…

The kiss was an unhurried affair, their lips parting and melding as two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle fitted together. Kiku was first to push in his tongue, his kisses coming in warm, velvety waves which made Alfred groan. Alfred sent a splash that rippled across the water as his hand shot up and rested against the back of Kiku's neck. He pressed Kiku's lips tightly to his, his mouth moving hungrily as he returned those tonguing kisses with his own.

As their passion spent itself and tapered into soft nipping kisses, Alfred hoarsely whispered, "Let's take this back to the room."

Kiku gave him a self-indulgent smile. "Yes, let's," he agreed.


	11. Germany x Prussia

**Roxy requested:** 12 Germany/Prussia please!

* * *

 _12\. Kiss on the nose_

* * *

Gilbert sneezed once, twice, and again, each sneeze bursting more violently from him than the one before.

He stopped and sniffled, crunching to a halt on the icy pavement as he dragged the back of his hand over his dripping nose. His brother, Ludwig, came to a stop too and turned to face him with a frown.

"I told you to dress up more warmly," he scolded.

"Yeah, well," Gilbert muttered thickly. He snorted to clear a passage in his congested nostrils.

The paper bags rustled as Ludwig pushed them into Gilbert's arms, ignoring his protestations. As the latter anxiously examined the clinking contents – "Dammit West, the beers!" he moaned – Ludwig unwound his scarf and looped it over Gilbert's neck.

"You'll catch your death," he groused, knotting the scarf tightly around him.

As he stared up at his brother, Gilbert had a sudden flash of a similarly cold and miserable December evening from a long time ago. Violet eyes had stared down at him then, lips stretched into a thin smile as large, gloved hands wound a scarf tightly around his neck, as tight as a noose…

 _"You'll catch your death, East."_

Something on his face must have given himself away, because Ludwig softened and asked, "What's wrong?" He shook himself back to the present and forced a wobbly grin.

"'You'll catch your death'? What are you, a granddad?" he teased.

Ludwig let out a half-snort, half-sigh in involuntary mirth. He stooped to gather the bags back when Gilbert mumbled, belatedly, "…thanks."

He kissed Ludwig, brushing his winter-chapped lips over the tip of Ludwig's nose before turning away. Then, digging his hands into his coat pockets and hunching into the warmth of the scarf, he trudged through another foot of snow that lay on the pavement.

Ludwig stared blankly for a moment before following after him.


	12. South Italy x Spain

**the-italian-uke-babies requested:** 1 and Spamano?~

* * *

 _1\. "Good morning" kiss_

* * *

It was an unbearably humid morning. Lovino kicked off the sheets from his sweat-sticky body, rolled over to the cool side of the bed, and settled back to sleep with a vague and irritated awareness that Antonio wasn't there. He pummelled Antonio's pillow into shape before resting his head in it, sniffing hopefully for his scent…

He woke again to a rich earthly fragrance and the feel of warm fingers brushing hair out of his face. He opened his eyes, and his expression pinched into a scowl at the sight of Antonio smiling down at him.

"What do you want, you bastard?" he muttered, though half-heartedly, as Antonio's fingers felt nice combing through his hair.

"I made breakfast!" Antonio said brightly. He sprang up from the bed, the displaced weight causing the mattress to spring and bounce an irritable Lovino into sitting up. "Look, I made your favourite — churros!"

And he presented Lovino with a breakfast tray laden with a ridiculously large pile of the fried sugary snack, accompanied with an equally generous serving of chocolate sauce. He continued to beam at Lovino who dropped his face into his hand, muttering, "Idiot, you went way overboard…"

"Come, come, eat it while it's hot," he pressed, snapping open the tray's legs and sliding it over Lovino's lap. "There's coffee too, and there's milk, and… oh! I forgot the sugar! You take sugar with your coffee, right? Wait here, I'll go fetch it!"

But before he could spring up and run off again, Lovino caught his hand and pulled him back. He had such a stupid vacant look that Lovino felt a new surge of irritation just looking at him.

"Stop running around and just stay still!"

"But the sug—"

Lovino cut him off with a dry, chapped-lip kiss. Antonio sat agape, his hand falling limp in Lovino's as the latter swiped his tongue across his lips, licking at the white powdered sugar from when he taste-tested a churro in the kitchen.

"Stay and help me eat all this food, you stupid bastard," Lovino said when they parted, turning swiftly away in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Antonio pretended not to notice.

"Of course," he said, his expression softening.

He settled back into bed as Lovino reached for his coffee and breakfast, finally content with Antonio by his side again.


End file.
